Réveille toi
by naya22
Summary: Santana ne pense plus qu'à une seule chose, sa rupture avec Quinn. Alors qu'elle a enfin fini le lycée et qu'elle pense ne plus autant revoir cette dernière, un accident se produit. Santana ne pensait sûrement pas que cet accident aurait un tel impacte sur ses sentiments qu'elle pensait oubliés.
1. Chapter 1

_**#Santana**_

Déjà la fin de la semaine. La fin de mes vacances. Mes parents ont loué une maison au bord d'un lac. J'ai une chambre qui occupe tout l'étage, sans être si grande que ça. Avec une magnifique baignoire et une vue incroyable sur le lac. La maison est très lumineuse vu que toute la façade est composée de grandes vitres. J'ai enfin fini le lycéen c'est pas trop tôt. Ca ne me manque pas du tout, peut-être excepté une seule chose, une seule personne. Quinn me manque tellement. Vingt-quatre jours, vingt-quatres jours qu'elle a rompu avec moi? Suis-je pitoyable de les compter ? Sûrement. Je compterais bien les heures mais je n'ai aimé les maths. On a décidé de rester amis, comment faire quand tout ce que j'entreprend me fait penser à elle. Sentir sa peau contre la mienne, sentir son odeur, le goût de ses lèvres ou les miennes brûler après un baiser.

Chaque soir je fais le tour du lac, la musique à fond dans les oreilles, essayant d'imaginer sa présence à mes côtés, d'entendre son rire ou à encore me faire rougir en sortant quelque trucs salaces. Toutes ces petites choses que Quinn faisait me manque. Quand on passe de je t'aime à je t'adore ça veut tout dire.

Je marche autour du lac comme à mon habitude. Je regarde les grenouilles sauter dans l'eau aux pas que je fais, les papillons s'envolaient et les feuilles des arbres tombaient venant se poser délicatement dans l'eau. Rien d'anormal quoi. Mon téléphonne sonne , numéro incconu. Je décroche toujours même quand je connais pas, au cas ou se serait une urgence.

"Allo ?"

"Santana, c'est Judy"

"Judy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?"

"C'est Quinn j'ai regardé dans son téléphone. Elle a eu un accident, on est à l'hôpital de Lima, je voulais juste te prévenir."

"Quoi ? Mais non j'arrive ! Je fais au plus vite."

Les pleurs de Judy et sa gorge nouée rendait sa compréhension plutôt difficile. En entendant les mots de Quinn et Accident, j'ai tout de suite compris. Seulement Lima est à au moin une heure et demie de route. C'est pas comme si ça allait m'arrêter. Je cours vers la maison de l'autre côté du lac. Une fois arrivée à la voiture, je tourne la clé du contact mais un bruit m'interpelle. Ma mère se trouve de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

"Ou compte tu aller comme ça, jeune fille ?"

"Maman je doit retourner à Lima, c'est Quinn. S'il-te-plaît laisse moi y aller."

"Qu'est-ce que Quinn peut avoir qui vaut que tu fuis les vacances avec tes parents ?"

"Elle a eu un accident... Maman je t'en prie" Wouah je savais pas que ma voix tremblait autant sous l'émotion.

"Bien ! Mais tu m'appelles quand tu y es !"

"Promis, Merci Maman. Et en passant Quinn doit avoir du réseau, internet et une vie sociale !"

Je démarre aussitôt, le trajet va être long. Des scénarios différents fusent dans ma tête, Quinn se faisant renverser par une voiture, Quinn se faisant tabasser par un groupe de garçon ou même Quinn se faisant attaquer par des Pitbulls. Peut-être que avec un peu de musique, je me détendrais. Je met en marche la radio, She Keeps Me Warm de Mary Lambert, j'adore cette chanson. Bien qu'elle soit une des nombreuses chansons qui me fait penser à Quinn. Au bout d'environ quarante-cinq minutes de route, une alarme retentit. Non, non, non pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Mon rétroviseur m'indique bien deux motos de polices, me demandant de me garer sur le côté de la route.

"Papier du véhicule et permis de conduire Mademoiselle."

Bonjour ça existe aussi ! Je lui donne ce dont il a besoin.

"Mademoiselle Lopez... Vous étiez en excés de vitesse."

"Désolé Monsieur mais je doit me rendre à l'hôpital de Lima au plus vite."

"C'est important ?"

"Oui monsieur, je n'ai simplement pas dû me rendre compte de ma vitesse."

"Bien je vous laisse mais ralentissez ! Et que ça ne se reproduise pas."

"Merci, merci beaucoup !"

Oh ça c'est géniale ! Le charme et l'éloquence des Lopez. C'est repartit. Je passe enfin le panneau de Lima et me gare sur le parking de l'hôpital. Je cour jusqu'à l'acceuil.

"Bonjour je voudrais le numéro de chambre de Quinn Fabray s'il-vous-plaît"

"Chambre 203 au 3ème étage."

"Merci"

Allez dépêche toi ascenceur de merde. 3ème ! Chambre 205, 204, 203 ! Je trouve la chamre de Quinn au bout du couloir.

"Judy ?"

Elle se retourne vers moi et se jette dans mes bras.

"Santana ! Je sais que je n'avais pas dû t'appelller, vu ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, mais..."

"Non, non c'est bon, vous avez bien fait. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Je sais pas elle a eu un accident de voiture. Les ambulanciers ont dit qu'elle s'était fait faucher par un camion. Elle est dans la coma."

"Est-ce que... je peut la voir ?"

"Oui bien sûr, je vais aller me chercher un café."

Je regarde Judy s'éloigner et je rentre dans la chambre. Ma main se porte à ma bouche et les larmes viennent embrouiller ma vue. Quinn est reliée à de nombreuses machines. Un tube sort de sa bouche et le bip du moniteur cardiaque retentit à intervalles réguliers. Des bleus parcourent les traits fins de son visage, une coupure abîme sa lèvre inférieur. Je m'approche doucement, lève ma main à son visage dans une caresse. Une jeune femme blonde rentre dans la chambre, un médecin.

"Excusez-moi ?"

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que ses blessures sont importantes ?"

Le regard du médecin dérive sur Quinn avant de revenir vers moi.

"Il y a beaucoup de blessures superficielles, des hématomes, des coupures à cause du verre. Seulement lors de l'accident la colonne de Quinn a été comprimée, lui faisant perdre l'usage temporaire de ses jambes. Avec de la réeducation et beaucoup de soutien elle retrouvera pleinement leurs usage. J'ai moi même connu ça, vous pourriez bien sûr venir me voir si vous avez besoin de conseils. Il faut qu'elle sorte du coma avant toute chose. La famille à décidé que si elle n'était pas réveillée au bout de trente jours, elle serait débranchée."

"Combien de temps ça peut mettre ?"

"Ca peut être dans cinq minutes, trois jours, deux semaine, plus. Nous avons déjà vu des patients qui se réveille au bout de seize ans."

"Bien merci docteur..."

"Robbins, Arizona Robbins je serais le médecin de Quinn."

"Merci Docteur Robbins."

La blonde me sourit, bizarrement son souire est très réconfortant. Elle s'éloigne alors que je m'assoie sur la chaise au pied du lit.

"Quinn je sais pas si tu peux m'entendre mais si tu le peux, écoute bien. Il faut que tu te réveille ! Tu es la seule chose bien qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps. Il faut que tu te réveille pour ta mère qui est morte d'inquiétude. Pour ta famille, tes amis, pour toi. Tu es une battante, une guerrière et même une Skanks. Tu peux pas laisser un abruti de chauffard t'enlever ça. C'est pas cause d'un mec qui a grillé un feu rouge que tu vas arrêter de te battre. Tu m'entends, toutes ces personnes tiennent à toi, je tient à toi, tu es mon tout. Je t'aime Quinn. Et si jamais tu as entendu ce que je vient de te dire ne compte même pas le répéter, sinon je te botterais le cul. Tu dois te réveiller !"

"Santana ?"

Je relève mon visage vers la voix qui m'appelle, cette voix que je reconnaîterais n'importe où. Je tombe sur les yeux océan de me meilleure amie, légèrement adossée contre l'entrée de la chambre.

"Britt ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"J'ai appris pour Quinn, je voulais venir la voir."

Elle s'approche de moi et me regarde, j'avais oublié qu'elle étais la seule à me comprendre. Quand il s'agit de Brittany, je suis un livre ouvert.

"Ne pleure pas Sanny... Elle ira bien tu verras."

"Il faut que j'appelle ma mère."

"Oui va y "

Je sort de la chambre et prend mon téléphone une fois dans le couloir.

"Oui maman ?"

"..."

"Oui c'est bon je suis arrivée, je suis à l'hôpital."

"..."

"Pas très bien. Le médecin à dit qu'elle a perdu l'usage de ses jambes, mais elle est dans le coma."

"..."

"Non c'est temporaire. Je vais rester ici, mais restés au lac avec papa. Ne t'inquiète pas maman."

"..."

"Moi aussi, bisous."

Une fois raccroché je retourne dans la chambre de Quinn, Judy est revenue. Elle a prit la chaise au pied du lit. C'est normal après tout c'est sa mère. Je m'assoie donc sur la chaise dans le coin reculé de la pièce, Brittany est elle adossée sur le mur. Un médecin différent que la jolie blonde souriante de tout à l'heure rentre dans la chambre. Ok celui-ci n'est pas joli mais carrément canon. Mon Dieu regardez-moi ses yeux.

"Bonjour je suis le docteur Jackson Avery. Je vais examiner les différentes coupures que Quinn à subit, histoire de ne pas laisser de cicatrices."

Judy se recule pour lui laisser la place au médecin, Brittany lâche un petit commentaire.

"Vous êtes tous aussi sexy dans cet hôpital ?"

Nous rigolons à ça question.

"Je sais pas mais en arrivant ici, j'ai croisé des personnes en blouses blanches vraiment très attirantes. Surtout un, brun avec des magnifique yeux mais surtout ses.."

"Cheveux ?" Le médecin se retourne vers la blonde, elle lui sourit en aquiescant ( je sais pas comment ça se dit :) "C'est le docteur Sheperd, très réputé pour être le meilleur neuro-chirurgien du pays mais ses cheveux en sont bon partit."

"Avery, ce nom me dit quelque chose... Ce n'est pas un prix ?"

"Si Madame, mon grand-père en est le directeur."

"Impressionant."

"Bien il n'y a que la coupure de la lèvre inférieur, elle est assez profonde."

Il sort une aiguille énorme d'un chariot et approche le visage de ma blonde. Judy bascule en mode panique.

"Woah atendez qu'est-ce que vous faites ?"

"Ce liquide fera diminuer les risques d'infections, fera cicatriser la plaie plus vite et éviteras de laisser une cicatrice sur la lèvre de votre fille."

Judy se laisse retomber sur sa chaise.

"Je doit être malade de quoi si je veux avoir à faire au docteur Sheperd ?" Dit ma meilleure amie.

"A moins que vous n'ayez une vilaine tumeur au cerveau vous ne risqueriez pas de tomber sur lui comme médecin."

"Dommage" Brittany fait une moue boudeuse m'arrachant un sourire.

"Les filles j'apprécie vraiment que vous soyez venue, mais vous n'allaient pas passer votre nuit ici ?"

"Mais parents sont restés au lac, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'être seul chez moi. Je vais rester."

"Quand à moi, je vais devoir rentrer à la maison mais je reviendrais."

"Bien, merci Santana c'est très gentille de ta part. De toute façon je dois passer chez moi pour allez chercher quelques vêtements.

"Bien vous pouvez y aller, je ne vais pas bouger."

"D'accord je risque de revenir quand dans un bout de temps, j'ai deux trois courses à faire."

"Bien prenez votre temps Judy."

Les deux blondes s'en vont me laissant seule avec la mienne. Je reprend la chaise au pied du llit en prenant la main de Quinn. Le contrastre entre sa peau et la mienne est impressionnant, parfait. J'ai l'impression que sa fait une éternité que je n'ai pas dormis. Je croise doucement les bras sur le rebord du lit, admirant le visage de Quinn. Mes yeux se ferment sans même que je m'en rende compte, Je m'endors sur les jambes de mon première amour, espérant une seule chose. C'est qu'elle se Réveille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord je m'excuse pour le retard ! Mais j'écris vraiment quand je peux et quand j'ai de l'inspiration aussi, c'est surtout l'inspiration en fait x) Et aussi que plus flemmarde que moi il y a pas... Je suis heureuse que le premier chapitre est plu, Bref voici la suite et merci au personne qui ont laissé des reviews ! On se voit en bas les Gleeks :)**

**lili ****: heureuse que ce premier chapitre t'es plu ! Et oui je voulais vraiment intégrer quelque chose d'autre, j'ai pensé à Grey's parce que j'adore tout simplement.**

**quinntana-best**** : La raison de la rupture est dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira.**

**meg1287**** : Heureuse que ça t'ai plu :) On se revoit en bas pour la suite :D**

**DroDroV ****:** **Je pense que même la plus banal des idées peut être bonnes :) Pour ce qui est des sentiments de Quinn tu le saura au long de l'histoire. **

**Mynock**** : Ca arrive ça arrive ! Brittany me fera toujours rire, mais je pensé que mettre notre petite Britt avec des réflexions autres que stupides pourrait être intéressant. Normalement mes fic sont corrigés mais ce chapitre n'a pu l'être désolé ! On se revoit en bas :)**

**Juuuuulie**** : Voici la suite de notre belle histoire comme tu dis :)**

**Totoche77 ****: Merci pour ta review :) Oui je compte donner un autre aspect à Brittany, que notre chère petite blonde accro à Lord Tubbington je te laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre on se rejoint au petit carré blanc apprécié des auteurs ! Et surtout, n'oublie pas que je te harcèlerais jusqu'au bout à propos de Un nouveau départ...**

**Atlasan**** : Si tu aime le début j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Au début je voulais mettre un crossover avec **_**Pretty Little Liars**_** mais j'ai changé d'avis. Et pour ce qui est d'Arizona tu le sauras très vite dans ce chapitre ;)**

* * *

_**#Santana**_

Rhaaaa ça bouge, laissez moi dormir !

**"Santana" **un murmure qui essaye de me réveiller. Ils ont jamais appris qu'on ne réveille pas Santana Lopez.

**"Santana s'il-te-plaît, réveile toi" **Cette voix rauque et basse continue de s'élever. Je relève la tête pour faire connaître les joies de Lima Height à cette personne. Mes yeux ne rencontrent qu'un mur blanc, les souvenirs refont surface. Judy qui m'appelle, Quinn a eu un accident et je suis à l'hôpital. Quinn est réveillée, ses magnifiques yeux dorées posés sur moi. Les larmes viennent embrouiller ma vue alors qu'elle tente de lever sa main vers mon visage.

**"Quinn tu es réveillée ! Non ne bouge pas je vais chercher le médecin."**

Je reviens deux minutes plus tard, accompagnée du Docteur Robbins.

**"Mademoiselle Fabray, contente de vous avoir parmis nous. Comment vous vous sentez ?"**

**"Comme si on m'avez roulé dessus."**

**"C'est à peu près ça" **dis-je avec amusement, Quinn me sourit

**"Est-ce que vous vous rappellez ce qui s'est passé ?"**

**"Je ne suis pas sûr. Je me souvient être au volant de ma voiture pour allez chez une amie, et puis après c'est le trou noir."**

**"Bien vous allez rester ici quelques jours, et puis vous repartirez chez vous. Bien sûr vous allez devoir être suivit."**

Le docteur Robbins sourit et commence à s'en aller, Quinn l'interpelle.

**"Docteur !"**

**"Oui ?"**

**"Pourquoi je ne sens plus mes jambes ?"**

Hé merde ! j'avais complètement oublié... ça. Comment dire à Quinn. _Hey Quinn, le mec de l'accident t'a massacré les jambes. Donc tu risque d'avoir besoin d'un déambulateur pour marcher mais ne t'en fais pas ce n'est que temporaire évidemment ! Joder._ Je m'approche du lit pour prendre sa main dans la mienne.

**"Nous ferions mieux d'attendre votre mère."**

**"Docteur Robbins s'il-vous-plaît"**

**"Mademoiselle Fabray, comme je l'ai expliqué à votre amie." **Son regard dérive vers moi avant de se reposer sur sa patiente **"Le choc lors de l'accident a était assez important. Votre colonne vertébral a était comprimée vous faisant perdre temporairement l'usage de vos jambes."**

Des larmes viennent couler le long de ses joues, on pouvait voir la blessure que son âme venait de recevoir à travers ses yeux. La prise sur ma main se resserre considérablement, ses ongles s'accroche à ma peau.

**"Quinn c'est temporaire tu sais, avec un peu de réeducation. Tu pourras un courir un cent mètre en moins de temps que Usain Bolt pourrait le faire. Et pour une fois on cloueras le bec à Sylvester !"** En espèrant que ça pourrait la réconforter.

**"Je vais appeller votre mère"** Le médecin s'éloigne. Brittany en profite pour faire son entrée. Personne n'aurait pu ne pas voir le regard qu'elle échangea avec Arizona Robbins. Mon amie se retourne vers nous, une fois que l'autre blonde fut partie, un sourire aux lèvres. Quinn et moi la fixons avec toutes deux la même expressions sur le visage.

**"Bah Quoi ?"**

**"Britt, c'est mon médein..."**

**"Et alors ? Elle est canon !"**

**"Comme tout le monde dans cet hôpital ! N'est-ce pas Britt' ?"** Dis-je avec un clin d'oeil

**"Carrément ! Mais dis moi depuis quand Quinnie est réveillée ?"**

**"Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !"** Quinn lève les yeux au ciel, essuyant les quelques larmes qui restent. Elle déteste qu'on lui donne ce surnom que sa mère lui avait donné quand elle était petite

**"Cela va faire une dizaine de mintutes."**

Brittany ne pers pas une seconde pour se jeter dans les bras de Quinn.

**"Britt tu sais que j'adore tes calîns. Mais la tu m'étouffe !"**

**"Evite de la tuer une seconde fois, d'accord ?" **une pointe d'ironie mais aussi d'inquiètude perce ma voix.

_#Quinn_

**"Quinn ! Mon Dieu merci. Comment tu vas ?" **Ma mère est sur moi dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

**"Je vais bien Maman, t'inquiète pas"**

**"Quinn tu as passé trois jours dans ce lit. Tu as eu un accident et cet homme n'a que le bras dans la platre. Alors ne me dit pas de ne pas m'inquièter !"**

**"Attendez comment vous savez-ça !"**

**"Le docteur Avery me l'a dit juste après avoir soigné la lèvre de Quinn."**

**"Il est encore dans l'hôpital ?"** Demanda Santana

**"Oui il est au deuxième il me semble pourquoi ?"**

Je suivis de près la conversation entre ma mère et la brune. Ce regard haineux que je connais mieux que personne vu qu'il m'a déjà été destiné. Si je connais aussi bien Santana, c'est qu'elle a été ma petite amie mais elle est aussi mon amie. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore le cas je n'ai pas été juste avec elle. Je me suis attiré la colère de pas mal de personnes en la quittant. Santana est vraiment parfaite comme petite amie, cette magnifique brune est beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle veut le faire croire. Derrière sa façade de Latina au sang chaud, elle est très sensible et attentionnée. Et malgré toutes ses qualités mes sentiments envers elle n'étaient plus.

Si je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais qu'elle voudrait juste se renseigner sur l'identité de cet homme. Mais on parle de Santana Lopez

**"Santana non ! Maman tais-toi deux secondes s'il te plaît."**

**"Mais Quinn tu es là à cause de lui, dans ce lit et sans tes jambes en plus. Alors Quinn n'essaye même pas de me dire de me calmer, parce que je ne le ferai pas."**

**"Maman tu peux nous laisser quelques minutes ?" **

**"Bien sûr"**

_**#Brittany**_

Fini le lycée ! Je suis une autre personne. La Brittany que tout le monde prenait pour une idiote, est partie très loin. Comment ça se fait ? Je suis simplement passé à autre chose, tout le monde peut non ? : Cette phrase ne semble pas interrogative donc le point d'interrogation est superflu.". Quand ma meilleure amie s'est littéralement décomposée sous mes yeux, pour un message reçu de Quinn. J'ai compris qu'il fallait que je sois là pour elle, mais aussi pour moi. Je ne pourrais jamais avoir eu chance dans la vie si je restais bloquée à Lord Tubbington. Juste devenir adulte. Et puis il serait peut-être temps que je me concentre sur une potentielle relation. Pourquoi pas cette blonde, elle est canon après tout. Je quitte la chambre de Quinn peu de temps après l'arrivée de Judy, à la recherche du médecin. Il me semble que son nom est Robbins.

Adossé au bureau des infirmières, elle écrit dans un dossier, sûrement celui de Quinn d'ailleurs. Elle est plutôt simple mais élégante, chaleureuse mais forte. La pédiatrie doit être assez dure, voir des enfants malades ou même mourir. Son sourire pourrait réconforter n'importe qui. Une légère impulsion et la voilà sur les roues. Comme ses chaussures que les enfants veulent, elle roule jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Prise d'un élan de courage je décide de la suivre et m'installe au fond de la cabine. Mes yeux se posent sur sa chevelure blonde, le regardant sans gêne. Je ne sors de ma rêverie que quand Arizona se penche sur son biper. Elle murmure un "Hé merde !" pas des plus agréable à entendre. Elle me jette un regard avant de courir hors de l'ascenseur qui vient de s'ouvrir.

* * *

**"San' j'ai dit non !"**

**"Pourquoi Quinn, juste dis-moi pourquoi"**

**"Parce que j'aurais pu éviter cet accident ok, si je suis là, c'est aussi de ma faute"**

**"Quoi qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"**

**"J'envoyais un message à Rachel quand c'est arrivé."**

Le visage de la latine se décompose. Avec sa colère déjà présente, l'incompréhension et la tristesse s'installe aussi. Je baisse les yeux avec honte, ne pouvant supporter le regard que Santana porte sur moi. Elle quitte la pièce sans une parole.


	3. Hé merde !

_**#PDV Arizona **_

Arizona Robbins ne pensait vraiment pas pouvoir apprécier quelqu'un, pas après le décès de sa femme et de son bébé dans un accident de voiture. Et pourtant depuis qu'elle croisait cette jolie blonde, c'est la première fois qu'elle se surprenait à sourire. Qu'elle surprenait son cœur s'accélérer et sa respiration se heurter. Une chose est sûre, elle allait devoir bien prendre soin de Quinn Fabray. Comme tous ses autres patients évidemment. La différence d'âge entre les deux femmes était parfaitement visible, mais l'attraction entre elles semblait quand même là.

Je me rends à la chambre de Mlle Fabray et avec un peu de chance la blonde aux yeux bleus y sera. Quinn est redressé en position assise grâce à deux coussins au fond du lit. Etrangement Santana ne l'accompagne pas, pourtant elle est toujours avec elle. Je ne peux pas dire que je connais Santana mais je revois Callie en elle. Latine avec une force de caractère incroyable.

**« Santana n'est pas là ? »**

**« Non, on s'est disputées ce n'est pas important »**

**« Bien vos séances de rééducations commencerons demain »**

**« D'accord qui est mon médecin ? Le docteur Shepperd ? J'aimerais vraiment le rencontrer vu qu'il a l'air si beau. »**

**« Désolé de vous décevoir mais se sera le docteur Wilson »**

**« Tant pis pour les beaux cheveux »** Nous rigolons toutes les deux, après avoir vérifié ses constants je dois allez voir un autre patient.

**« Docteur Robbins ! »**

**« Oui ? »**

« Elle s'appelle Brittany » Elle me donne un sourire que je lui rends aussitôt. Je me penche légèrement au dessus du lit **« Merci beaucoup » **

**« Vous êtes peut-être mon médecin et vous m'avez sauvé la vie mais elle est mon amie. Donc évitez que ce qui se passe entre vous, finisse mal. »**

**« Faite attention Mlle Fabray, c'est moi qui pourrait vous injecter une dose mortelle de morphine dans les veines. »**

**« Mais voyons je suis votre patiente préférée, votre journée s'embellit quand vous me rendez visite. »** Un sourire forcé sur les lèvres

**« Bien sûr Quinn » **Je lui tire la langue avant de sortir de la chambre. Je me rends au bureau des infirmières pour déposer les dossiers de deux autres patients que j'ai déjà vu. Je reprends le couloir vers l'aile sud du bâtiment. Brittany est là. Adossée contre le mur, ses magnifiques yeux azurs posés sur moi. Sa tenue est juste sublime, elle porte des cuirasses qui arrivent juste en dessous des genoux. Un short noir avec des bretelles et un t-shirt rayé noir et blanc. Ses cheveux blonds tombent en cascade sur ses épaules. Avec un petit sourire sournois elle me fait un clin d'œil alors qu'une idée m traverse l'esprit. Je me dirige vers elle.

**« Brittany je dois vous parler de la santé de Mlle Fabray, veuillez me suivre je vous prie. »**

La blonde ne perd pas une seconde et me suis. Arrivée au bout du couloir, je pousse la porte d'une réserve. Une fois la porte refermée, Brittany s'adosse contre celle-ci.

**« Comment va Quinn ? »** Sa voix est si mélodieuse. Si parfaite.

**« Beaucoup mieux. Elle commence ses séances dès demain. »**

**« Bien »**

**« Brittany, quel âge avez-vous ? »**

**« J'ai dix-neuf ans »**

**« Vous êtes jeune…Je »** Elle me coupe

**« Je me doute qu'il n'y aura rien entre nous, vous êtes mariées » **Ses yeux dérivent sur l'alliance autour de mon cou

**« Pas vraiment, ma femme est décédée il y a deux ans. »**

**« Désolé je ne voulais pas. »**

**« Il n'y a pas de mal ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais pourquoi, me regarder de cette façon ? J'ai bientôt le double de ton âge. »**

**« Et alors ? Vous êtes belle, intelligente, gentille, vous m'attirez et je vous attire. Vous pouvez le nier, ça ne changeras rien. Et vous n'enfreindrez pas la loi, je ne pas une de vos patientes. »**

Tout en disant ces mots, Brittany s'approchait dangereusement de moi. Ses pupilles à la couleur de l'océan plus sombre que d'habitude. Pouvant presque atteindre la couleur des abysses les plus profonds.

**« Ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable **» Ma voix tremblait tant la proximité entre nos deux corps était indécente.

**« Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était »** Les lèvres des deux blondes se rejoignent dans un baiser passionné. Avant même qu'Arizona ne se rende compte de ce qui se passe. Brittany avait juste murmuré « _A bientôt docteur Robbins »_ d'une façon très sensuelle et avait disparu, laissant seul le médecin avec ses pensées encore floues.

_**#PDV Externe**_

_« Le Boite vocale de votre correspondant est pleine. »_

**« Merde ! »** Quinn ferma les yeux et laisse sa tête tomber sur l'oreiller.

**« Tu as une idée du temps que ça va me prendre de supprimer tous tes messages ?! » **La blonde se redressa vivement.

**« Santana, je… »**

**« Ne t'excuse pas, ça ne changeras rien à ce qui s'est passé, ce qui est fait est fait »**

**« Je sais mais Rachel m'attendait pour la cérémonie. J'avais déjà plusieurs minutes de retard. »**

**« Alors Berry est devenue Mlle Hudson ? »**

**« Non le mariage a été annulé, Rachel a quitté l'autel quand elle a su pour mon accident. Finn n'a pas apprécié et refuse de lui parler. »**

**« Dommage de ne pas avoir vu ce magnifique spectacle » **Une petit rire sarcastique s'échappant de ses lèvres.

**« Tu aurais du être invitée au mariage. »**

**« Non c'est normal, on ne peut pas dire que je sois la meilleure amie de Finn et Rachel. Et puis je n'aurais pas gâché mes vacances pour eux. »**

**« Finn aurait dû t'inviter avec ce qu'il a fait pour toi et ton coming-out. Et c'est moi qui est foutue en l'air tes vacances. »**

**« Non tu as eu un accident ! J'ai été voir le gars du deuxième étages » **Les yeux de Quinn s'écarquillèrent

**« Dit moi qu'il est en vie »** Santana leva les yeux au ciel devant la demande de Quinn. Bon d'accord le tempérament coléreux de la latine se manifesté souvent ces derniers temps. Mais jamais elle irait jusqu'à tuer quelqu'un.

**« On s'est juste expliqués calmement comme deux personnes parfaitement civilisées. Il m'a dit que ses freins avaient lâchés au Stop. Il n'a jamais voulu blesser qui que se soit.** » Quinn porta une main à son front.

**« Mais tu m'en veux quand même. »**

**« Oui »** Le chuchotement était presque inaudible.

**« Et tu m'en veux de quoi au juste ? D'avoir envoyé un message au volant ? Ou bien est-ce simplement parce que c'était Rachel ?! »** Le ton accusateur qu'employait Quinn n'échappa à Santana.

**« Les deux Quinn ! Berry a toujours bavé sur toi et regarde où tu te trouve par sa faute. Elle a intérêt à s'en vouloir. »** Le Docteur Robbins profita de ce moment pour faire son entré.

**« Quinn, bonjour Santana »**

**« Bonjour » **La jeune fille répondit plus par réflexe que par politesse. Sa voix distante en était la preuve.

**« Quinn tu vas devoir aller en rééducation. »**

**« Maintenant ? »**

**« Oui mais tu dois avoir un accompagnateur, veux-tu que j'appelle ta mère ? »**

**« Je vais l'accompagner »** Santana se retourna vers le médecin

**« Bien alors allons-y »**

Après quelques étages descendus, les trois femmes se retrouvèrent dans une très grande pièce, type salle de sport. Des tapis de course, vélos, rampes. Quinn se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise, au milieu de cette salle entre quelques médecins se trouvait des personnes amputés, qui ont perdu l'usage définitif de leurs membres. La brune vit bien le visage pâle de Quinn, elle s'agenouilla à son fauteuil.

**« Ca va bien se passer Quinn. »**

**« Dire que j'ai fais une crise à cause de mes jambes. Regarde tous ces gens, ils vont devoirs vivre différemment des autres toutes leurs vies. »** La latine qui ne savait pas trop quoi dire posa sa main sur le bras de Quinn. Un geste qu'elle espéra réconfortant qui eu pour effet de faire frissonner la jeune fille. Arizona Robbins revint accompagnée d'une femme.

**« Bonjour je suis le docteur Wilson, mais appelée moi Joe »**

**« Le Docteur Wilson sera là pour tes séances. Et la bonne nouvelle c'est qu'à la fin de cette séance, tu retourne chez toi. Enfin demain matin »** Elle repartie de sa démarche guillerette.

**« On va pouvoir commencer. On va t'allonger sur la table »** Santana redonna un sourire à la blonde, avec l'aide du médecin Quinn se retrouve allongée.

« Vous êtes correctement installée ? »

Un hochement de tête pour réponse positive. « Il faut toujours étirer vos jambes avant chaque exercices. C'est la règle fondamentale. Au fur et à mesure on ajoutera de la difficulté. Vous pouvez faire ces exercices chez vous avec l'aide de quelqu'un. Le but est que vous retrouviez l'usage de vos jambes »

Etrangement la présence de Santana à ses côtés l'apaisait beaucoup. Le fait de voir ses mains sur ses jambes sans les sentir, était frustrant. Quand leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, il fut difficile de séparer leurs deux regards, la voix du médecin loin de leurs esprits. Mais elle revint bien vite à la réalité. Quinn avait rompu avec Santana, elle ne comprenait pas encore complètement comment Santana était restée avec elle alors qu'elle l'avait blessée. Gardant toutes ses souffrances pour elles, l'hispanique ne se confie jamais sauf avec Brittany.

Quinn savait très bien qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de ressentir ces frissons et cette frustration, non pas après avoir détruit la belle brune. Certainement pas.


	4. Chapter 4

_**#PDV Quinn**_

**« Quinn dépêche toi… »** La voix désespérée de Santana me fit lever les yeux au ciel.

**« Ca irait un peu plus vite si tu m'aidais un peu. C'est quand même moi qui vient de passer deux semaines dans cette chambre d'hôpital »** Je commençais à avoir mal au bras par les efforts que je leurs demandaient en faisant avancer le fauteuil **«Et c'est pourtant toi qui est sur ce même lit, à me regarder manger mes affaires. »**

**« Justement tu connais cette chambre mieux que moi »**

**« Tu as passés plus de temps ici que ma mère San'… »**

**« Je suis atteint d'une maladie très grave je te rappelle. » **Je m'arrête pour fixer Santana une nouvelle fois. Un sourire menaçant d'apparaître sur mes lèvres mais je le retiens**. « La fainéantise tue des millions de personnes chaque année tu sais ! » **

**« N'importe quoi. Bon allez on se tire d'ici »** Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Santana fut sur ses jambes plus vite que je ne le pensé. Nous allions sortir de l'hôpital mais Arizona nous interromps. Celle-ci détenait mon téléphone, j'avais dû lui laisser pour passer des examens et en avait totalement oublié l'existence depuis.

**« Merci **» Je lui souris le plus sincèrement possible** « Pour tout ».** Elle se pencha vers moi et me serra dans une étreinte chaleureuse.** « Il n'y a pas de quoi »**

**« Vous allez me faire chialer ! »** L'exclamation de la brune nous fit toutes les deux rires. Même si Santana le nierais en bloc, elle avait un petit pincement au cœur de quitter la chirurgienne.

**« Vous savez, elle trouvera un autre moyen de vous revoir. Une autre excuse que moi, je ne pense pas que vous soyez un jeu »** Un léger rougissement apparue sur ses joues à l'évocation de Brittany.

**« Je l'espère, je suis un peu vielle pour jouer à ce genre de jeu. »**

**« Ne vous inquiétée pas, elle n'est pas comme ça. »**

Après quelques aux revoirs douloureux pour moi et Arizona (et Santana) je dois retourner chez moi. Ma mère à fait des travaux pendant mon absence. D'où la sienne assez fréquente pendant mon séjour à l'hôpital. Je compte faire tout mon possible pour retrouver l'usage de mes jambes.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture de Santana dans le silence. Arrivées, je me sens coupable et honteuse de ne pas pouvoir y monter seule.

**« Je suis là Quinn tu sais, tu n'as pas à affronter ça toute seule. Même si tu aimerais le faire »** Santana s'était agenouillée près de mon fauteuil. Je combattais les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Un sourire crispé vient apparaître sur mon visage.

**« Tu m'aides ? »**

Elle ouvre la portière avant de passer un bras sous mes genoux et un autre dans mon dos. Mes mains viennent s'accrocher autour de son cou et son odeur atteindre mes narines. A la force de ses bras elle me porte et me dépose sur le siège passager.

Ma brune apparait deux minutes plus tard après avoir plié le fauteuil et l'avoir mis dans le coffre de sa fameuse Land Rover. Santana avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour avoir cette voiture. Ses parents avaient fini par lui céder si elle était diplômée avec un haut niveau. Après avoir redoublé d'efforts et passé trois mois à réviser tous les soirs, elle avait finie major de sa promo. Le trajet se passa en silence. Santana avait ses yeux fixés sur la route en face d'elle alors que mon regard penché sur le paysage qui défilé par la fenêtre.

**« Le Glee Club me manque… »**

**« Déjà ? »**

**« Oui, voir Mike danser avec Brittany. Kurt débattre de mode alors que Blaine chanterais une autre chanson de Katy Perry. Mercedes et Tina parlant des dernières rumeurs. Les improvisations et Mr Schue en train de faire du rap. » **Un léger sourire flotte sur les lèvres de la brune à tous ces souvenirs.

**« C'est vrai, tu n'as pas beaucoup chanté. »**

**« Berry occupée déjà le devant de la scène. »** Dis-je remémorant les quelques chansons que j'ai interprétées.

**« Quelle chanson tu aurais voulu interpréter au Glee Club, mais que tu n'as pas fait ? » **Mes yeux toujours sur le paysage.

**« Hmm…je sais pas trop. Sûrement **_**Don't Deserve You de Plumb.**_** »** Les paroles de la chanson convenait parfaitement à ce que je ressentais en ce moment. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, coupable de ce que je vais faire vivre à Santana.

**« Chante-la »** Je me tourne vers elle. Elle me lance un regard avant que celui-ci ne retourne sur la route.

**« Je ne connais pas cette chanson… »**

**« Vraiment ? »**

**« Oui, alors tu veux bien me la chanter ? »** L'angoisse se fait ressentir, la pression me retourne le ventre. Et si Santana comprenait que cette chanson lui était dédiée ? Son regard tourné vers moi, ses yeux suppliant avec ce sourire que j'aime tant. Rectification, que j'aimais tant.

_You're the first face that I see__  
__And the last thing I think about__  
__You're the reason that I'm alive__  
__You're what I can't live without__  
__You're what I can't live without_

_You never give up__  
__When I'm falling apart__  
__Your arms are always open wide__  
__And you're quick to forgive__  
__When I make a mistake__  
__You love me in the blink of an eye_

_I don't deserve your love__  
__But you give it to me anyway__  
__Can't get enough__  
__You're everything I need__  
__And when I walk away__  
__You take off running and come right after me__  
__It's what you do__  
__And I don't deserve you_

_You're the light inside my eyes__  
__You give me a reason to keep trying__  
__You give me more than I could dream__  
__And you bring me to my knees__  
__You bring me to my knees_

_Your heart is gold and how am I the one__  
__That you've chosen to love__  
__I still can't believe that you're right next to me__  
__After all that I've done_

_I don't deserve your love__  
__But you give it to me anyway__  
__Can't get enough__  
__You're everything I need__  
__And when I walk away__  
__You take off running and come right after me__  
__It's what you do__  
__And I don't deserve you_

_I don't deserve a chance like this__  
__I don't deserve a love that gives me everything__  
__You're everything I want_

_I don't deserve your love__  
__But you give it to me anyway__  
__Can't get enough__  
__You're everything I need__  
__And when I walk away__  
__You take off running and come right after me__  
__It's what you do__  
__And I don't deserve you__  
__And I don't deserve you_

_Tu __es le premier visage que je vois__  
__Et la dernière chose à laquelle je pense__  
__Tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis en vie__  
__Je ne peux vivre sans toi__  
__Je ne peux vivre sans toi_

_Tu n'abandonnes jamais__  
__Quand je m'effondre__  
__Tes bras sont toujours grands ouverts__  
__Et tu es le premier à pardonner__  
__Lorsque je commet des erreurs__  
__Tu m'aimes en un clin d'oeil_

_Je ne mérite pas ton amour__  
__Mais tu me le donne quand même__  
__Je ne m'en lasse pas__  
__Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin__  
__Et lorsque je m'enfuis__  
__Tu quittes tout et viens me chercher en courant__  
__C'est ce que tu fais__  
__Et je ne te mérite pas_

_Tu es la lumière dans mes yeux__  
__Tu me donnes une raison d'essayer__  
__Tu me donnes plus que ce que je peux rêver__  
__Et me met à genou__  
__Tu me met à genou_

_Tu as un coeur en or et comment puis-je être__  
__Celle que tu as choisis d'aimer__  
__Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu es là à mes côtés__  
__Après tout ce que j'ai fais_

_Je ne mérite pas ton amour__  
__Mais tu me le donne quand même__  
__Je ne m'en lasse pas__  
__Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin__  
__Et lorsque je m'enfuis__  
__Tu quittes tout et viens me chercher en courant__  
__C'est ce que tu fais__  
__Et je ne te mérite pas_

_Je ne mérite pas une chance comme celle la__  
__Je ne mérite pas un amour qui me donne tout__  
__Tu es tout ce que je désir_

_Je ne mérite pas ton amour__  
__Mais tu me le donne quand même__  
__Je ne m'en lasse pas__  
__Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin__  
__Et lorsque je m'enfuis__  
__Tu quittes tout et viens me chercher en courant__  
__C'est ce que tu fais__  
__Et je ne te mérite pas__  
__Et je ne te mérite pas_

**« Wouah..elle est magnifique. Merci »**

**« Pour ? »**

**« Me l'avoir chanté »**

**« Oh…Il n'y a pas de quoi »** On arrive à la maison. J'ai l'impression de ne pas être revenu depuis des mois. Bien que ça ne fait que quelques semaines. Les deux petites marches qui se trouvées sous le porche n'étaient plus. Elles avaient laissé place à une plateforme en béton blanc , parfaitement lisse.

**« Bienvenue à la maison. »**

* * *

**Hola. Je voulais d'abord remercier ceux qui m'ont laissés des Reviews, ca fait plaisir et je suis désolé de ne pas prendre le temps de vous répondre. Je fais une petite dédicace à Totoche77, depuis qu'elle a eu l'audace d'écrire du « Judana » et qu'elle m'a fait un Lemon Quinntana x) Un gros bisous à toi. Go Review !**


	5. Chapter 5

_**#PDV Santana**_

**« Quinn dépêche toi ! Santana t'attend. »**

**« J'arrive, juste deux secondes. »** Judy poussa un léger soupir. Quinn était terrorisée de devoir retourner au lycée. Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la blonde s'était enfermée dans sa chambre pour se préparer. Je sais qu'elle est inquiète de ce que les gens vont penser d'elle, et surtout de son fauteuil.

**« Ca vous dérange si je vais voir ? Je crains ne jamais partir sinon. »**

**« Je t'en prie, tu connais les chemin. »** Avec un sourire je la remercie, après tout on se connaissait bien maintenant. Quinn avait été horrifié de devoir dire à sa mère sa relation avec moi, quand c'était encore le cas. Mais Judy l'avait tellement bien pris qu'on croyait que c'était une blague. Mais non, la plus âgée avait simplement dit qu'elle ne referait jamais la même erreur de se séparer de sa fille.

**« Quinn ? »** Je pousse doucement la porte de sa chambre avant d'entendre un profond soupir. Je referme la porte et m'adosse contre celle-ci. Quinn est dos à moi mais je peux apercevoir son visage dans le miroir. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, sa tête baissée. La voix étranglait par ses sanglots et ses mains posées sur son front.

**« Je n'y arriverais jamais Tana' »**

Je m'avance et je m'agenouille devant son fauteuil. La gorge serrée, comment peut-elle penser ça ?

**« Hé non Quinn ! Ne pense pas ça je t'en supplie. Tu y arriveras je le sais. Je crois en toi Quinn. » **Mais mains essuie les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. N'arrêtant leurs courses une fois arrivées à la commissure de ses lèvres ou à son cou pour les plus courageuses.

**« Je ne pourrais jamais supporter leurs regards de pitié sur moi, je ne veux pas redevenir Lucy »**

**« Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils aient pitié ? Parce que tu as eu un accident ? Tu es Quinn Fabray merde ! Où est donc passé Ice Queen ? Le premier qui osait te faire une remarque tu lui enfonçais ses mots au fond de la gorge ! Lucy fait partie de ton passé, nous on connait Quinn pas son ombre. Et puis ce n'est qu'une soirée. »**

Quinn eu un léger sourire à mon discours, Santana était là pour elle, ça elle le savait. Elle allait devoir se battre. Aujourd'hui sera une journée difficile, sa mère lui avait bien dit mais sa faisait partie de sa rééducation. S'habituer à tous environnements et essayer d'être indépendante dans toutes les situations. Je lui souris une nouvelle fois. **« On y va ? » **Quinn regardait dans les yeux charbon de l'hispanique, elle y vit la détermination ce qui lui redonna un peu de courage.

**« On y va. »** Quinn lui fit un vrai sourire cette fois. Je me redresse pour me placer derrière son fauteuil et pouvoir quitter la maison des Fabray.

**« Je serais là Quinn. »**

* * *

Nous arrivons au lycée, cette soirée est officiellement la dernière qu'on passera dans cet établissement. C'est Brittany qui a tout organisé, et on doit bien l'avouer le gymnase est magnifique. Nous faisons un pas dans la salle et en un quart de seconde celle-ci s'arrête de vivre. Tous les regards se posent sur nous… sur elle. Elle n'est pas revenue au lycée depuis son accident et Quinn tenait tellement à ce bal de promo. Je sens son corps de tendre, ma main resserre alors sa prise sur son épaule. Le malaise se fait de plus en plus présent dans ce silence assourdissant. Un applaudissement ? Brittany. Un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres alors que des centaines d'applaudissements résonnent dans le gymnase. Je pousse le fauteuil vers la table où se trouvent Mercedes, Sam, Tina, Mike et Brittany. Cette dernière que je remercie d'un regard, les élèves ne nous laissent qu'un faible passage au milieu de la foule, croulant sous les sifflements.

**« Vous êtes magnifiques les filles »** Mercedes sourit, son bras croché à celui de Sam.

**« Merci »** Je me positionne devant Quinn

**« Ca va ? »** Ses yeux brillent, la preuve qu'elle a dû retenir quelques larmes.

**« Oui ne t'inquiète pas. »**

**« Je n'ai pas refait tout ce maquillage pour rien, je vais nous chercher à voire, je reviens tout de suite. »** La musique commença quelques minutes après leurs arrivées. Santana était revenue et s'était assise à la table aux côtés de Quinn. Celle-ci s'en voulait terriblement d'empêcher Santana de s'amuser. Elles étaient toutes les deux là, sans bouger à regarder leurs amies danser et chanter.

**« San' tu devrais les rejoindre ! »**

**« Il est hors de question à ce que tu restes seule » **Rachel en profita pour avancer vers les deux filles assises à la table.

**« Tu vois, Rachel est là maintenant je ne suis plus seule. »**

**« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser avec Berry ?! Après ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »**

**« Santana elle n'y est pour rien »** Santana ? Outch. Le nom complet ne disait jamais rien de bon.

**« Bien ! »** La brune se leva, vexée. Elle s'arrêta cependant au niveau de Rachel qui était restée un peu en retrait devant la conversation.

**« Fait attention à où tu poses tes mains de troll, Berry.** » La latine s'éloigna et partie rejoindre avec Brittany sur la piste de danse.

**« Santana m'en veut toujours… »**

**« Je n'arrête pas de lui dire que tu n'y es pour rien. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un sur qui rejeter la faute, d'un coupable. Tu es une cible facile à atteindre pour Santana. »**

Santana dansait avec sa meilleure amie, mais pourtant son regard était posé sur les deux filles à la table un peu plus loin, et il ne les quittait pas.

**« Tu t'inquiète pour rien Tana, Rachel ne vas rien lui faire »**

**« Je me méfis quand même d'elle. Elle n'est pas si innocente que ça »**

**« Ou tu as juste peur qu'elle s'approche trop de Quinn parce que tu es amoureuse d'elle. Et que lui dire que c'est elle qui a provoqué l'accident est une manière facile de l'éloigner de Quinn »** Santana arrêta tout mouvement à la seconde où Brittany sortit ces mots.

**« Il n'y a plus rien entre Quinn et moi ! Tu devrais le savoir Britt' »**

**« Tana' crois-moi que je ne risque pas d'oublier et je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas demandé à Quinn les raisons de votre rupture. Mais tes sentiments à toi, sont toujours là… »**

**« N'importe quoi ! Franchement tu devrais peut-être retourner voir Robbins à l'hôpital, un truc tourne pas rond chez toi. Tu dérailles complètement. » **La latine qui pointait du doigt sa meilleure amie en la menaçant fini par quitter le gymnase, furieuse des propos de la cheerleader.

Quinn avait suivit la conversation de loin et tout ce qu'elle fini par voir fut Santana menacer Brittany et quitter le gymnase comme furie. Elle interrogea la danseuse d'un regard qui lui fit un sourire désolée suivit d'un petit hochement de tête.

**« Excuse-moi Rachel… »**

La blonde sortit de la salle de bal à la suite de l'hispanique. Elle chercha partout dans le lycée, les toilettes, le stade, les salles de classes et même l'auditorium. Il ne me restait plus qu'un endroit où chercher et si elle ne s'y trouvait pas, elle devrait admettre qu'elle était partie. Je me dirige vers la salle de chant où j'ai cinquante pourcent de chance de trouver Santana. Mes bras commencent à vraiment souffrir, ce fauteuil est tellement une horreur. J'ouvre la porte de la salle bien qu'avec de la difficulté. Un long soupir de soulagement sort de ma bouche.

**« San' ! Je t'ai cherchée partout. »**

**« Tu m'as trouvé, où est Berry ? Je suis étonnée qu'elle ne te suive pas comme un gentil toutou. »** Santana était assise sur la dernière rangée de siège et Quinn ne pouvais donc pas l'atteindre. Elle avait croisé les jambes, ce qui laissait apercevoir ses escarpins rouges. Rouge, aussi rouge que sa robe, sa chevelure ébène tombait sur ses épaules dénudées. Le diable réincarné en une déesse.

**« C'était quoi le problème avec Brittany ? »**

**« Il n'y a aucun problème avec Brittany »** Le ton sec que venait d'employer la latine glaça Quinn sur place.

**« Tana'… parle moi, qu'elle est le problème. »**

**« Le problème ? Tu veux le savoir ? C'est toi ! C'est toi le problème ! »** Santana se leva, ses yeux accrochés au regard émeraude de la blonde **« C'est toi… »** Ces derniers mots avaient été chuchotés, elle semblait … blessée ? Elle descendit les quelques marches et partie. Essuyant rageusement la larme solitaire qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Elle y laissa Quinn dans la salle de chant, cette dernière qui n'avait toujours pas compris le renversement de situation. La réaction de Santana l'avait laissé un peu sur le cul. Elle ne voulait pas retourner au gymnase, elle ne pouvait pas rentrer chez elle. Tout ce que Quinn voulait savoir, c'est ce que voulez dire **« C'est toi… »**

Santana courait dans le couloir, elle avait l'impression qu'une enclume pesée sur son estomac, un poids énorme sur le cœur et la gorge tellement serrée qu'elle ne pouvait respirer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait prit d'accuser Quinn comme ça. Les paroles de Brittany dans le gymnase l'avaient mise hors d'elle. _« Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'as toujours pas demandé à Quinn les raisons de votre rupture. » _Ca allez faire bientôt deux mois qu'elles avaient rompues et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Okay. Elle était colérique, impulsive et manipulatrice mais elle ne pensait pas être une mauvaise petite-amie. Hormis sa jalousie excessive et sa possessivité. La vérité c'est qu'elle avait été extrêmement blessée quand Quinn lui avait dit qu'elle voulait l'avait retrouvée en pleure dans son lit en écoutant _Take My Breath Away_ en boucle. Mais de la à dire qu'elle était encore amoureuse, certainement pas, elles étaient justes amies.

En tout cas, elle s'en persuadait.

**Prêt ? GO ! A vos reviews. C'est la fin de Glee et honnêtement le dernier épisode que je n'arrête pas de pleurer à cause de le cast qui poste sur Twitter/ Le pire du pire Naya, j'ai été lire sa lettre sur son site, oh. **


End file.
